Friend or Enemy?
by Kid Klepto
Summary: A young girl stumbles across a wounded predator, though terrified, she helps him. Years later he returns when a hunt goes wrong and aliens spread like a disease on earth. There she meets him again.
1. In need of help

Greg Willson couldn't believe what he was seeing. He knelt quietly in the bushes watching the humanoid creatures stand around a large, what it seemed to be, a spaceship. They seemed to be communicating with each other! The photographer stared in Awe. After a while they left, leaving one standing there. He quietly raised is camera and took a picture. He could be famous for this discovery!

He suddenly felt something on his leg. He looked down at the spider inching up his leg. He reacted quickly and made a huge mistake. The camera fell to the ground and the humanoid creature looked at him. It then raised a spear, and with a roar, came at him.

...

The young Yautja (predator) Vix'na stood at the ship's side, bored and eager for excitement. He was left to guard the ship, which was not the most exciting job. He wanted to be a warrior like no other and this was not getting him no where!

He leaned against the ship and sighed. Suddenly he heard a noise come from the left side of the ship, in the bushes. He then saw an Ooman (human)!

He wasn't properly equipped, in fact, only carried a spear. He would get in trouble for this, but with an Ooman skull as a trophy, they would bow in respect

He let out a challenging roar for the Ooman to hear. He then charged at it. Thoughts of him being a great warrior ran through his young mind. He was catching up and excitement surged through him. Suddenly there was a snap and he felt a sudden pain in his ankle. His spear flew forward, out of reach, as he fell. He tried to pick himself up from the ground but his ankle was bleeding and trapped in some kind of Ooman weapon. It was a bear trap.

...

Fourteen year old Nicole Morgan stared at her new house. She wasn't too thrilled about the big move. She hadn't had many friends because of her shyness and it would be hard to start all over again.

Nicole walked around, examining the area. The backyard was nothing but woods.

"Nicole!" her mom called.

"Yes mom?!" Nicole said back.

"Why don't you take a walk in the nature trail. A walk will be good for you" Her mom said, smiling at her daughter.

Nicole could tell that her mom as trying to help. Nothing could help her though. "Alright mom." Nicole said softly.

She started on the path of the nature trail. It was actually really pretty. A little bit of light shined through the trees, making the walk rather enjoyable.

She thought of her life as she walked. Maybe starting over would be good. She could actually make friends and be like everyone else. However, she knew in her heart that she did not want to be like everyone else.

She stopped when she heard a strange noise. It sounded like purring but there was a whimper to it. An animal in pain? She rushed forward and out of the nature trail. Being an animal lover, she had to see what it was and help it. It was closer than ever and she then parted some bushes and gasped in shock and fear at what she saw.


	2. meeting

Vix'na turned his head and his eyes widened at what he saw. An Ooman! He growled and tried to lift himself and instead, winced in pain. He couldn't move!

He watched as the Ooman stared at him… in fear maybe? He then gave a warning growl when the Ooman started to slowly move towards him What was it doing?

….

Nicole couldn't believe what she saw. She wanted to run, but at the same time, was curious. She saw that the creature was caught in a bear trap. It oozed green blood. She watched as he growled and tried to lift himself. He couldn't move.

She felt crazy for doing this but decided to help him. She inched towards him, making him growl louder.

"I-I'm not gonna hurt you" She stuttered, trying to at least keep him calm. She stopped and looked him again. She wasn't within reach at the moment but..

Suddenly the creature roared at her. Fighting the urge to run away she winced and stood her ground.

…..

Vix'na was surprised when the Ooman didn't retreat at his threatening roar. He watched and noticed something interesting. She had breasts! So it was a female? He allowed himself to relax. Ooman females weren't exactly threatening, or so he heard.

The yautja were not allowed to attack females or children.. but what would he do now? She was close to him now and he watched anxiously as she reached down toward the Ooman trap.

Then it hit him. She was trying the help him!

…..

Nicole reached towards the trap with her eyes on the creature. She talk softly and touched it. He could hear him growl a little and she wondered how she would do this. She knew nothing about these traps.

Suddenly, without warning, one his hands shot out and wrapped around her neck…


	3. A helping hand

Unable to even scream, Nicole felt nothing but terror. The predator lifted her and dragged her towards him. He examined her and came to the conclusion that this was a female. He wasn't allowed to harm females.

He dropped her and grunted in pain. She looked down at his wound.

How was she going to help him?

The pain got worst and Vix'na looked at the Ooman, wondering why the pauk she was staring at him like that.

"Umm.." Nicole said, not sure what to do. She figured she would try to talk to him, even though she might sound like an idiot.

"H-how can I help you?" She stuttered.

He growled and cocked his head at her.

She decided to start looking around for something she could use. He watched her closely, examining her every move. What was this crazy ooman going to do?

Suddenly she found something sticking out of the grass. Nicole walked up to it and brushed off the dirt. It was some sort of spear. It would be perfect.

She picked it up and found it a bit heavy. She then walked slowly over to the predator. His eyes widened and her growled a warning at her.

Vix'na knew the ooman was going to kill him. He should have known. However, instead of harming him, she put the spear between the trap and put her body weight on it.

It was painful, but it was opening. Vix'na couldn't believe it.

This ooman female was helping him after all!

Finally his foot was free. After a couple of attempts, he finally stood up.

Nicole backed away from him a little, unsure of what he was going to do. Vix'na looked over the female, finding her similar to the females back on his planet, only they were much bigger. The females were usually larger than the males.

He decided he was going to thank her. It would be an honorable thing to do after all. He place his hand on her shoulder and she jumped a little, but still stood there.

"Are you thanking me?" Nicole asked, not really expecting him to answer back. He stood still and she decided to return the favor.

He growled in satisfaction.

"Umm.. I'm Nicole" She said pointing to herself. "Nicole"

Vix'na cocked his head at her, not really used to the sound of an ooman speaking. He also found that they spoke a lot.

He watched as she said one word and pointed to herself. Ah! She was telling him her name. He would never be able to say that, and he wasn't going to try and sound foolish. However, he placed and hand on his chest and told her his name.

"Uh alright then."

He wished he would somehow understand her. He was actually a bit interested. He heard the females were supposed to be smarter than the one didn't exactly seem too bright though.

The predator tried to take a step and growled in pain.

"Don't walk yet! You're hurt"

Vix'na, not listening to her annoying ooman babbling, tried to take another step and roared in pain. He was couldn't even heal himself. His supplies were back on the ship.

"Here" Nicole said. "Let me help you."

After a few attempts she tore off some of the sleeve of her shirt and walked towards him. She bended down in front of his ankle.

"Uh please don't kick me" she told him nervously. He looked down at her with slanted eyes. He hoped trusting this little female wasn't a mistake.

She carefully wrapped the sleeve around his wound and got back up.

"I'm sorry. I don't have medicine. But this should-

Suddenly the predator grabbed her and brought her close to him. She saw why.

All around them, other predators were appearing. They had been invisible or something.

Vix'na held the female close to him. Though the ooman was female, she had seen too much.

He knew they were going to kill her.


	4. Bravery

Nicole's heart pounded in her chest. There were more of them! However, she noticed that there was a difference. She could see anger and aggression in their eyes. She held on to the one she helped, praying that he would help her too.

Vix'na eyes widened as the leader of the hunt, yin'tekai, stepped forward. His very name meant honor, something all of the yautja had. However, in this situation..

"Elder.. please do not hurt this ooman. She has helped me and she will cause no harm" Vix'na said bowing down.

"You should be killed for doing this, young blood" The leader growled.

All of the other yautja gathered around, expecting that there would be blood. They hungered for it and waited for their leader to make his move. The yautja were always up for a good fight.

Vix'na stared at the ground as he bowed. He might very well be killed along with the ooman. He feared that the most. He dared to shift his eyes to his leader.

"Elder I-

yin'tekai backhanded the young yautja. He fell to the ground and stayed there, not daring to move.

"You dare disobey me!" The leader said, mandibles spread in anger.

Nicole winced as the predator she had saved, was struck with a heavy blow. He had done nothing wrong…

She had to do something.

Vix'na lowered his head in submission. His eyes closed, he waited for the next blow. He was surprised when it didn't come. He looked up and saw the ooman slowly walking towards his leader.

what the pauk? Was she crazy?!

Nicole inched towards the the predator. She couldn't believe she was doing this. She heard him growl and raise his weapon. She held her breath in fear. When the attack didn't come, she quickly lifted her hand and rested it on the large predator's shoulder.

Vix'na could n't believe what he just saw. She was greeting him, like he had greeted her! He saw his leader's eyes widen in surprise and shock.

The other yautja were shocked as well. What would there leader do?

Nicole waited for the response. She knew that he might just kill her, but she figured this was the only way out of it. The predator raised his arm and she squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the blow. Instead, she felt is large hand rest on her shoulder.

yin'tekai rested his hand on the ooman's shoulder. He admired the ooman's bravery. Ooman's were always told to be sneaky and dangerous. They would hide behind objects and kill from a distance. However, this one seemed a bit different.

He could see the fear in her eyes, yet there was something else. She seemed confident, unlike what was told about oomans. Perhaps some of them carried honor and bravery within them.

Everyone was shocked. The leader sighed and made his decision.

"This ooman shall live, but this will not happen again" The leader said to Vix'na.

"Yes elder" Vix'na said, sighing in relief.

"You may go ooman" The leader said to the little female.

The leader motioned at the path she had taken to get there. He felt foolish as pauk for doing this, but something told him that she needed to live. Ah, well..

Disappointed that there was no fight, the group of yautja, along with the leader, started walking away. They were still clattering away about what just happened.

when they were almost out of sight, Vix'na decided to take the chance. He turned towards the ooman female.

Nicole stood there as the young predator faced her. She watched in surprise as he took off the necklace type thing from his neck.

"Take it" He growled, hoping she would understand him.

She stared for a moment and then reached out and grabbed the necklace. It was a little heavy in her hand.

"Thank you" she said, softly.

He then turned and started to limp away. He would make it to the ship, but would need a medic. This had to be the strangest hunt, but something told him that he would remember that female..

Nicole stared at the heavy necklace. She squeezed it tight in her hand and smiled a little. She felt relieved that she was alive and something told her that he would remember that young predator...

Nicole starting walking the path with the necklace in her hand. It was made from a strange looking metal and had bones attached. She couldn't let anyone see it. She walked faster down the path. She didn't want her family to freak out, thinking she was gone. Nicole finally made it out of the woods and stopped. She looked at her house, then looked around. Nobody was there.

Nicole entered her house and quickly walked to the stairs. She could hear her mom talking on the phone in the living room and so that gave her time to sneak up to her room. Nicole entered her room and shut the door.

She carefully placed the necklace underneath her pillow and then laid her head down. She thought about what happened and wondered if she would ever see that predator again. Her thoughts faded as she fell into a deep sleep...

...

Vix'na sat in the ship, waiting for the medic to come. He growled impatiently. They were always so slow! Vix'na's eyes trailed down to his ankle and his mandibles widened in surprise. The ooman female's clothing was still wrapped around his wound. He reached down and carefully took it off.

Should he keep it? He held it in his hand and pondered. He then put it into the chest armor he was wearing. He had given her something, so of course he would keep it. He sighed, not knowing why he cared so much. However, he found himself wondering if he would ever see the female again...


	5. Attack

**7 years later**

Twenty one year old Nicole Morgan sat at the wheel, and losing patience fast. The traffic was horrendous and her groceries sat in the back seat. She pretty much got all she could afford at the moment.

"Ugh, come on." she said, even though it would do nothing.

Suddenly she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She quickly took it out and looked. It was her boyfriend, probably calling to see where she was.

She had been dating the man, Ryan turner, for a few years now. They were far into the relationship, maybe far enough for engagement. Nicole was waiting for it.

"Hey" Nicole answered, a little bit of frustration in her tone.

"Hey what's wrong? Where are you?"

"Stuck in traffic" Nicole sighed. "I won't be there in time to make dinner. Just get fast food."

She really hated to do that, it wasn't really that healthy.

"Will do" Ryan said. "I'll have the food ready when you get home. Love ya babe. Bye!"

He hung up and she put the phone back in her pocket. After a few minutes the cars finally started to move forward.

She placed her hands on the wheel and drove by, what seemed to be, the problem that caused the traffic. She squinted her eyes, trying to get a good look. She saw a couple of ambulances and police cars.

She would have guessed a car accident but there weren't even any wrecked cars that she could see. What was going on?

Oh well.

She drove past and took the road that headed towards the city. Then for the second time, her phone vibrated. It was Ryan again.

"Well hello again." She answered.

"Nicole, its all over the news." He said, sounding kind of distressed.

"Uh, what is it?"

"Someone was attacked by some kind of animal. I'm guessing thats what was causing the traffic." he told her.

She remembered. It wasn't a car crash…but an animal? Seriously? That attack must have been horrible as hell for all of that traffic.

"Okay then sooo,..do they know what kind of animal it was?" Nicole said, being sure to keep her eyes on the road.

"No. But we need to be careful." he said.

"Alrighty I'll be careful. Love you!" Nicole said, hanging up.

It was getting dark and she was halfway to the city. She was surrounded trees, making her kind of nervous.

"Seriously. An animal." she mumbled to herself.

Suddenly up ahead and she something in the road. She thought it was a deer, but looked closer. She couldn't even describe in her head what it looked like. All she could see was the silhouette.

Remembering the animal attack, she got scared. She placed her hand on the horn and the loud noise made the creature disappear into the woods.

What the heck was that?

"Come on now Nicole. Don't lose it." She said to herself. She just wanted to get home. After a few more minutes, she made it into new york city. She sighed in relief. She drove past the flashing lights and tall buildings. It was nice to Iive there, but she kinda missed the house she lived in when she was younger. The one with the beautiful woods and…

She remember what had happened there. An experience she hadn't forgotten.

"Not something to think about right now, Nicole" she mumbled to herself.

She finally arrived at her apartment. She parked in her usual place and got out of the car. A little bit scared, she hurried to the apartment. Now she just felt dumb.

Nicole walked inside and into the elevator. She pressed the fourth floor button and waited. The elevator door shut.

Waiting she took out her phone. Suddenly there was a huge crash and the elevator shook. The lights went out so it was pitch black.

"Oh crap no" she said, terrified.

She backed up against the elevator wall and fumbled with her phone. There was no signal. Suddenly she heard a scream but.. it was so inhuman. Terrified, she backed up against the corner.

What was happening?

…

"Vix'na come forward" the Leader of the yautja said. He also motioned for three others.

These four were the best warriors of the clan. Vix'na, of course, was one of them.

"A bad blood has let lose the kainde amedha onto the planet of the Oomans" the leader said.

All of the yautja's mandibles widened in disbelief. Vix'na was even more shocked than the others, having visited that planet before.

He had grown a lot. No longer was he a reckless, young mess. He was a true warrior and feared nothing. This however, shocked him. He came forward and bowed his head in respect. Was he going to tell them to…

"You four must bring this bad blood back and get rid of the infestation before it grows. The name of this dishonorable Yautja is Jev'ne.

The four yautja nodded.

"You will leave before the night is over. Be prepared."

The leader let them go and the yautja hurried to get prepared. Vix'na was deep in thought. He thought about that Ooman female. He wondered if she was even still alive. How long do ooman's live?

He put on his armor and prepared his weapons. If they didn't do something soon, it would be disastrous. He was a little nervous but the adrenaline pushed it away. He must be brave, but careful. This bad blood Jev'ne is dangerous and is probably carrying even more dangerous weapons.

Vix'na was ready and he walked down the hall of the ship. He walked outside into his own world. His comrades were already there. Mha'da, ko'tah, and dur'ma. Vix'na nodded at them.

"Get into these ships. I expect you to succeed. Be brave." The leader said.

Vix'na climbed into the ship.

Off to the Ooman planet.

….

Nicole was backed into the corner. Tears ran down her face as she listened to the screams. Ryan was out there, but there was nothing she could do. She had no idea what was happening.

Suddenly the shaking stopped and everything was silent. The elevator door opened , and there was the hallway. However, what she saw was horrifying. It was dark but she would see weird gooey stuff everywhere. She slowly got up and stepped into the hallway.

Nicole walked through the hallway, scared to death. She had to get to ryan though.

Suddenly she heard the scream behind her, and wasn't a human scream.

Terrified, she started running. She made it to her room and saw that the door was open. She ran into the room but stopped and looked up. She screamed in horror at what she saw.

Ryan was up against the wall, and the sticky stuff was holding him into place. He had something wrapped around his face.

"Oh god" she said, backing away.

Suddenly the screams behind her came closer and she ran to the door and shut it. She turned the lock and then ran over to Ryan.

She tried to pull the thing off his face but it was no use.

The screams came closer and she knew that she was going to die.

…..

Jev'ne, the bad blood, looked down from the Ooman building. He was pleased with what he had done. The foolish oomans did not know what to do and he would get many trophies.

He chuckled as he sat on the roof. He knew they would come for him, however, he had stolen their most dangerous weapons. He would kill them all!

He had always been the one that was teased. He always lost at sparring and was kicked out of the hunt he had waited for since he was a suckling. He was tired of all of it and now they would pay dearly.

He wanted their skulls and he would get as many as he could.

It will be a fun night, indeed.


End file.
